


A Colorful and Gentlewomanly Art

by misura



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Would you like a scarf?"





	A Colorful and Gentlewomanly Art

Stephen coughed. He was a dear boy, really - and if he was getting to an age where he might somewhat resent being thought of as such, then surely she might excuse herself by pointing out the simple fact that she herself had long-past reached an age where few, if any, did not seem young to her.

"Is this not taking things a little too far? I mean, _knitting_?"

Vorchenza tutted. It was an expression she had practiced to perfection, after considerable observation of exactly the sort of fussy old women she had no intention of becoming, and every intention of appearing to have become.

She was sure Stephen would not mind her using him for a bit of practice. "A perfectly respectable occupation for ladies of my age. And useful, too."

"I'm sure," he said politely, taking a seat opposite her and pouring them both a cup of tea. A dear boy, indeed, though from time to time, she worried at his unwillingness to argue with her.

Of course, if he _had_ developed a habit of disagreeing with her, she would have considered _that_ a cause for concern. _And so I might yet in truth turn into what I only wish to resemble._

"Would you like a scarf?" She had made sure to pick some utterly atrocious shades of wool, indubitably leaving the wool merchant behind in a state of jubilation at having rid himself of them at last.

Or so she hoped. The thought that people in full command of their senses might choose to select such colors filled her with a certain sense of dread and despair.

"A kind thought," said Stephen - as close as he would come to saying 'no', probably.

Vorchenza sighed. "These needles are quite sharp, you know."

Stephen blinked, then smiled, his expression a little uncertain. "Should I consider that a warning?"

"Of course not. We both know that when I tell you to wear a scarf, you'll wear a scarf. Rather, I was trying to hint at something that seems to have escaped your notice - as it should, so there's no need whatsoever for you to feel bad about it. When people see a man with several inches of good steel in his hands, naturally, they perceive him as a threat."

"Ah." Stephen looked at her needles again. "They look normal enough. Admittedly, I'm no expert."

"I intend to be, very shortly," said Vorchenza. "Not, it goes without saying, in the art of knitting, although it might be fun to pick up a few things here and there, at least."

" 'Other ladies learn the colorful and gentlewomanly art of knitting'," Stephen said, smiling faintly. " 'You, on the other hand, are going to learn how to _kill people with knitting needles_.' "

Vorchenza frowned. A familiar cadence to the words, although she couldn't quite put a name to it.

"Don Maranzalla," Stephen said. "Somewhat paraphrased, it goes without saying."

"Ah." Vorchenza considered. "Well, I hardly think I need go _that_ far. Besides, I doubt the don's expertise quite extends to knitting."

"I have little doubt you are right," said Stephen.

"I usually am, aren't I? Now, what color would go best with your eyes, I wonder?"


End file.
